


Dance With Me

by your_taxidermy



Series: Sweet Affection [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: Soma, bored as ever, calls for his darling Khansama to entertainPROMPT: Holding Hands





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not my best work, but I am going for something simple. As this is a side writing project, it's meant to be relaxing for me. I always appreciate comments and such, so tell me what you think! If you've a suggestion, don't be afraid to drop it to me :D

Soma kicked his legs back and forth on his bed, watching the rain slide down the windows. He was utterly bored. Agni did his thing in the kitchen, leaving Soma by himself. Ciel was out of town, per usual. So, Soma and Agni had the manor to themselves. Agni spent his day time cooking and cleaning any mess that was made over time. Soma huffed, rolling over on his back like a tired cat.

 

The kitchen smelled of sweet aromas and incense, giving Agni a sense of home in this land far far away.  _“Agniiiiiii!”_  Soma called, his hair falling over his golden eyes. Agni heard his call and immediately rushed to Soma’s call, peaking through the crack in the door. “Yes, Master Soma?” Agni replied, peering inside the room to see Soma laying on the bed with his arms stretched out. “I’m getting hungry, when will the food be done? I’m starving.” Soma groaned, another huff escaping him. Agni chuckled, walking to his prince. “Quite soon, your highness,” Agni replied, resting his hand on Soma’s shoulder. He sat up, his hair messy and splayed all over his head. Agni smiled, bringing his hand to run his long digits though Soma’s locks. “And I’m bored, there seems to be nothing good on the Magic Box, either.” Agni shook his head, working out a hair knot with his fingers. “How may I entertain you then, my prince?” Agni asked, lifting a brow.

 

Soma grinned, feeling Agni’s eyes follow his facial movements. “You can spend time with me, that’s what you can do. You’ve been cooking all day! That must get tiresome, no?” Soma asked, turning towards his khansama. Soma’s index finger ran along Agni’s jaw to draw his eyes to him. Soma knew what he was doing and he continued as normal. It was infuriating to witness, ever so innocent Soma gazing into his Khansama’s eyes with a look only they understood. “Not at all, Soma-Sama. There is nothing I wouldn’t do to make you happy,” he replied, using Kali’s hand to grasp Soma’s, placing a gentle kiss on his velvety skin. Agni held Soma’s hand, locking his fingers with his. “ **Dance with me** , your highness. Perhaps then you won’t be so bored.” Agni cooed, slowly pulling Soma from the bed. Dancing like an Englishman no less…

 

Their hands were locked together, Agni’s hand was placed on Soma’s back, his wrapped fingers holding the prince close. Soma looked up at Agni, his eyes sparkling. Agni’s face was gentle and admired Soma from above. “You’re so tall.” Soma jested, moving in synch with Agni. “Am I? Is that bad?” Agni quizzed, a smirk forming on his lips. “Not at all! It just makes dancing so hard.” They chuckled, seconds later Agni twirled Soma under his arm and allowed him to fall back, their hands still entwined. Agni chuckled and pulled Soma up.

 

“Are you still bored, my prince?” Agni asked, lifting a brow. Soma giggled at his Khansama’s words. “Hmm, no. You’ve done an excellent job at satisfying my bored soul.”

 

“Then shall we see if my cooking satisfies your hunger?”

“Yes, please!”

 

The two men made their way into the kitchen with their hands still together.


End file.
